


Unexpected Rematch

by AceofDreams



Series: Tyrian Gets What He Deserves [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover Ebi Lives, Clover gets revived, Clover revival theory, Ends where a fight would start because I can’t write fights, Ep12 mention, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Staff of creation theory, Staff theory, Tyrian Gets What He Deserves, mention of past character death, sorry that Tyrian is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: When Tyrian encounters an angry bird, he figures he’ll have some fun by tormenting the heartbroken man. He quickly learns that things aren’t exactly how he expected them to be.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Tyrian Gets What He Deserves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672111
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Unexpected Rematch

“Tyrian.”

The faunus glanced up, smirking as he recognized the voice. “Qrow.”

The man stared down at him from a nearby building, his face contorted in rage.

Tyrian chuckled. Time to put on a show. “So, you broke out of jail, did you? I can’t imagine the Atlas military would ever excuse you killing one of their top men. I mean, if you were willing to kill your own boyfriend for getting in your way, who won’t you kill?”

Qrow’s eyes widened and his hands began to shake.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was that a sensitive subject? You know, I was quite surprised when I noticed you lovebirds. I mean, Qrow Branwen with one of Ironwood’s top men? Who would have thought you’d go all soft-eyed for a bootlicker? Honestly,” he grinned, “you should be grateful that I ended it for you. He already chose Ironwood over you. Even if you hadn’t killed him, your relationship was doomed. Though, I suppose it was probably doomed from the start, unlucky charm.”

“Bastard!” 

Qrow had drawn Harbinger, which Tyrian noticed was surprisingly clean.

“Aw, you already wiped his blood off? I thought you’d appreciate that souvenir.”

Qrow began to shift Harbinger into its scythe form.

“I’ll kill you.”

His voice was ice cold this time, lacking the fire it had held as Clover lay in the snow.

Tyrian readied his weapons, giggling to himself as he stared down Qrow. “I doubt that, but if you do, I’ll be sure to find your boyfriend in the afterlife and tell him you send your regards.”

Something in Qrow appeared to snap and he fully extended Harbinger, moving to jump down to the street.

“That’s enough!”

A calm voice yelled out from behind Tyrian and Qrow stopped in his tracks, lowering his weapon. 

“There’s no need to jump into this headfirst. You promised we’d do it together, remember?”

Qrow sighed, but a hint of a smile appeared on his face, earning a scowl from Tyrian.

Satisfied that Qrow wouldn’t immediately resume his attack, Tyrian swung around to face the newcomer. His mouth dropped as he stared in blatant shock.

Clover fucking Ebi.

“You...”

The man stared coolly down at Tyrian, one hand on his hip. 

“I killed you! You were dead!” Tyrian shrieked, his composure falling away. “You’re not supposed to be alive! You’re supposed to be dead!”

“I assure you,” Clover grinned, “I am very much alive. I’ll be glad to prove it to you.”

“That doesn’t make sense! You couldn’t have survived that!”

He heard Qrow snort from behind him.

“You work for an undead queen and you’re surprised by this? Thought you wouldn’t be so confused by someone coming back to life.”

Tyrian paused, his mind searching. “The staff... They used the staff to resurrect you.”

“They did. Unfortunately,” Clover said, unclipping Kingfisher from his belt, “I don’t think you’ll be quite as lucky.”


End file.
